


Выдержка

by persikovaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Осторожнее с желаниями.





	Выдержка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stamina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514743) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> Этот фик — часть mafia!AU автора, где все персонажи являются людьми, соответственно Коннор здесь — человек. Коннору 23 года, Элайдже — 28.

Элайджа негромко напевает с сомкнутыми губами, поглаживая лодыжку Коннора. Это простое прикосновение вырывает стон из горла Коннора, и он бы абсолютно точно уже умолял. Если бы только он мог говорить. 

Позволив взгляду скользнуть по телу Коннора, Элайджа чувствует, как низ его живота обжигает желанием. Он протягивает руку, проверяя натяжение верёвки, которую он использовал, чтобы зафиксировать ноги Коннора в открытой позиции, и одобрительно кивает. Верёвка не препятствует циркуляции крови, но в то же время и не позволяет сдвинуться ни на дюйм; он убеждается в этом, когда скользит рукой вдоль бедра Коннора, и мыщцы под его ладонью напрягаются.

— Ты так хорошо справляешься, Коннор, — тихо говорит Элайджа, поглаживая его живот обеими руками, далеко от того места, где, он знает, Коннор отчаянно хочет, чтобы его потрогали. 

Коннор хнычет, и Элайджа усмехается. Он стучит пальцем по кляпу, препятствующему любому общению, наслаждаясь видом того, как Коннор подаётся головой за прикосновением. Его улыбка немного жестока, но с завязанными глазами этого не увидеть, и Элайджа не пытается её сдержать. 

— Помни, это тренировка, — говорит он негромко и двигает руку ниже, слегка поддразнивает припухшие соски — он снял зажимы только минуту назад — и голодно вбирает взглядом то, как Коннор вздрагивает всем телом. Тем не менее, ему удается не скулить от этого, и Элайджа вознаграждает это, наклоняясь и облизывая левый сосок, целуя и посасывая его, рассеянно играя с другим соском рукой. Коннор дрожит под ним, но не издаёт ни звука. Элайджа чувствует прилив нежности и мягко касается губами измученной кожи, шепча:

— Такой хороший мальчик. Ты на самом деле, по-настоящему хороший мальчик, _Коннор_. 

После этого ему приходится отстраниться, потому что если он поддастся желанию трогать и целовать тело Коннора, ему не удастся остановить себя, а он хочет насладиться этим ещё немного. Они нечасто устраивают такие тренировки, и это ещё одна причина затянуть эту насколько возможно. Не только потому, что ему нравится видеть, как Коннор хочет всё больше и больше, не получая удовлетворения, но и потому, что это на самом деле тренировка. Он сам попросил о ней, сославшись на своё недовольство собственной выдержкой, и это обязанность Элайджи — тренировать его как можно лучше.

Несмотря на то, что он сдерживается, Элайджа не может отказать себе в том, чтобы прочертить полосу ногтём по возбуждённому члену Коннора. Он тихо фыркает, когда Коннор пытается, но быстро прерывает попытку толкнуться бёдрами, почувствовать больше. 

Коннор определённо вытерпел дольше, чем смог бы Элайджа с той же стимуляцией, но это могло быть и из-за эрекционного кольца. Коннору было заметно труднее до того, как оно оказалось на нём, но теперь, даже с периодическими прикосновениями Элайджи, казалось, ему было легче. 

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — говорит Элайджа и кладёт руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Коннора, оставляя её там, зная, что тот чувствует это, зная, учитывая, как это близко к его члену, что он мучается от этого. 

Коннор издаёт звук, похожий на вздох. 

— Как ты думаешь, сколько длится эта сессия? Ты же следишь за временем? В конце концов, это часть тренировки. 

Коннор делает глубокий вдох и трясущимися руками, связанными над головой, показывает Элайдже три пальца. 

— Всего лишь полчаса? Чувствуется как куда дольше, не правда ли? — по догадкам Элайджи, прошло не меньше часа, но это ведь не он должен был следить за временем. 

— Думаю, нам следует что-то с этим сделать, — говорит он, двигая руку вниз по бедру Коннора, скользнув между ягодиц и легко постучав по основанию пробки. Даже когда Элайджа просто касается её пальцами, он ощущает вибрацию, и он не может представить, как это чувствует Коннор.

Может быть, пытаться представить и не нужно, если судить по тому, как тяжело Коннор сглатывает. 

Без предупреждения Элайджа берётся за основание и просто вытаскивает игрушку, и из горла Коннора вырывается задушенный звук. Он звучит сломанно, думает Элайджа, и ему лишь немного стыдно за то, как пульсирует от этого его член. Он знает, что, если бы он мог, Коннор бы умолял своим хриплым голосом, со стекающими по щекам слезами. Полчаса постоянной стимуляции такой мощности заставят сломаться любого. 

— Тише, тише, — шепчет он, целуя дрожащее бедро Коннора. — Как насчёт того, чтобы закончить тренировку? Ты так хорошо справился; думаю, ты заслужил награду. Если я вытащу кляп, сможешь оставаться тихим для меня?

Коннор сглатывает и кивает. Держа своё слово, Элайджа тянется и аккуратно ослабляет ремень, вытаскивая шар кляпа из его рта. Коннор дрожаще выдыхает, двигает челюстью из стороны в сторону и закрывает рот. 

Элайджа гладит щеку Коннора костяшками пальцев. 

— Хороший мальчик. Я дам тебе выбор. И позволю тебе сказать, какой вариант ты выбираешь, — он ожидает кивка Коннора перед тем, как продолжить. — Первый вариант: я сниму повязку у тебя с глаз и освобожу твои ноги и руки перед тем, как возьму тебя, но кольцо останется на твоём члене. Второй вариант: ты останешься связанным, но я сниму кольцо. Выбирай. 

Коннор облизывает губы, думая. Это не занимает много времени, и когда он отвечает, его голос звучит так же хрипло, как представлял себе Элайджа. 

— Второй вариант. 

Элайджа кивает, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на его плече. Ловкими движениями пальцев он снимает кольцо, смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем отбросить в сторону. Коннор тяжело вдыхает, и Элайджа потирает его грудь ладонью.

— Вдохни. А теперь выдохни. Вдохни. И снова выдохни. Не отпускай контроль сейчас, не тогда, когда мы так близко к финалу. Я знаю тебя, я знаю, что ты можешь выдержать это. Покажи мне, что я не ошибаюсь, Коннор. 

Коннор стискивает зубы, собирается. Элайджа смотрит на него, завороженный, пока, наконец, Коннор не заставляет себя расслабиться и не кивает коротко. На его губах появляется улыбка, когда Элайджа встаёт на колени между его ног, раздвинутых, ждущих только его. Он располагается, кладёт ладони на бёдра Коннора. 

— Я знал, что ты сможешь, — шепчет он за секунду до того, как толкнуться внутрь. 

Коннор широко открывает рот, давится воздухом, его спина выгибается, когда его заполняет член Элайджи. Его кулаки разжимаются и сильно сжимаются снова через мгновение. Он прекрасен, от него захватывает дух, и, наклоняясь чтобы накрыть губы Коннора своими, Элайджа больше не сдерживается. 

Резким толчком он устанавливает темп, и скоро Коннор начинает издавать громкие, беспомощные, отчаянные звуки. Элайджа знает, что он должен бы сделать ему выговор, потому что он всё ещё не получил разрешения, но эти звуки — музыка для его ушей, они только подстёгивают, и он не желает избавляться от них. Он хочет только больше. Он хочет, чтобы Коннор стонал, кричал, выкрикивал его имя, пока он беспомощно принимает всё, что Элайджа даёт ему. 

— Моё имя! — успевает он выкрикнуть, наклоняясь к Коннору, почти соприкасаясь с ним грудью.

Коннор всё ещё давится бессмысленными звуками, мечется головой по подушке. 

— Коннор! — единственным путём получить его внимание оказывается схватить его за волосы и заставить лежать смирно, и Элайджа больно кусает его за плечо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал моё имя!

— Э-Элайджа, — выдавливает Коннор. 

Элайджа стонет и впивается в другое плечо Коннора, и Коннор всхлипывает:

— Элайджа! Господи. Господи, ты... _Элайджа_! Пожалуйста, Элайджа. _Пожалуйста_!

Элайджа сильно, жёстко двигает бёдрами, и Коннор роняет голову назад. Они близко, они оба, они так близко. Элайджа чувствует приближающийся оргазм, и целует челюсть Коннора, его щеки, его губы. Приказывает: 

— Кончай!

Коннор замирает, точно на протяжении одного удара сердца, и кричит, кончая на живот Элайджи. Его тело сжимается, сильно, и Элайджа давится воздухом, когда у него перед глазами все выцветает до белизны на один сумасшедше долгий момент, который, кажется, длится вечно. Он приходит в себя, беспомощно лёжа на Конноре; ему с трудом удаётся вдохнуть. 

— Интересно, есть ли от тренировки какие-то результаты, — тихо говорит Коннор, звуча почти как обычно. 

Элайджа смеется и прижимается лицом в место между его шеей и плечом. 

— Думаю, нам придётся подождать и увидеть самим, — говорит он через несколько секунд. — И если нет, мы всегда можем прибегнуть к еще одной сессии. 

Коннор издаёт задумчивый звук. 

— Я не против, если это будет нескоро. У меня болит всё тело. 

— Верно, — вздыхает Элайджа, желая просто уснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. 

— Элайджа? — Коннор двигает плечом, встряхивая его. — Элайджа, если ты уснёшь, не сняв с меня всё это, мне придётся сделать это самому, и тогда я буду очень зол, слышишь? 

Элайджа стонет. 

— Хорошо. Сейчас, сейчас. Просто дай мне минуту.

Коннор вздыхает, но слушается. Он двигает руками, пробуя на прочность наручники и тихо выдыхает. Затем он бьёт плечом по голове Элайджи, гораздо сильнее, чем должен бы суметь в такой позиции, и ждёт, пока Элайджа ругается.


End file.
